Warm
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: J-Hope itu ramah dan peduli pada semua orang. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya Rap Monster untuk membuat seorang J-Hope yang simple mengerti bahwa Rap Monster menyukai J-Hope lebih dari J-Hope yang menganggapnya teman. Oh, berterima kasihlah pada payung yang tertinggal di rumah dan hujan deras di luar sana./Yaoi FanFic! NamSeok/DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Warm**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Short Fiction, Drabble, T**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Cast:**

 **-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (BTS)**

 **-Kim Nam Joon a.k.a Rap Monster (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Kependekan, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: RapHope, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya dri sebuah... Fan Art MinSuga Couple. Malah berbuah FF RapHope. .-. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **RAP MONSTER POV**

Aku menatap hujan di jendela kelas tepat di sebelahku. Memandang beberapa siswa yang nekat menerobos hujan sederas ini.

TRAK!

"Ugh! Tidak ada." gerutu seseorang yang membuatku menatap pantulan pada kaca jendela. Ternyata masih ada orang di kelas ini. "Oh, Rap Mon~ah. Tidak pulang?" sapanya saat menyadari aku masih berada di bangkuku. Senyum itu terlihat manis meski hanya dari pantulan kaca.

"Ani. Aku tidak bawa payung. Hujan di luar deras sekali." jawabku dengan nada malas tanpa menoleh. Ia beranjak mendekatiku.

"Aku juga tidak menemukan payungku di laci meja maupun di loker. Apa kau melihatnya?" aku memberi isyarat 'tidak' dan dia merengut lucu. Aku terkekeh dalam hati. "Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di rumah."

Ia terduduk lesu di atas mejaku tanpa permisi, lalu mengikutiku menatap tetesan hujan lewat jendela.

Lihatlah dia. Seorang Jung Ho Seok yang terkenal _simple_ dan murah senyum ada di hadapanku. Tidak aneh jika ia dipanggil J-Hope. Pipinya Chubby, tingginya hanya lebih rendah sedikit dariku, bibirnya yang menggoda, matanya yang lucu. Rasanya aku ingin mengigitnya. Yah~ Katakanlah aku mencintainya.

Tak lama ia menautkan kedua tangannya erat dan bergerak-gerak gelisah dari duduknya. Aku menatapnya heran masih lewat pantulan kaca jendela kelas dan dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Sial, harusnya aku membawa jaket saat musim dingin begini." gerutunya pelan. Sayangnya aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan keadaan kelas yang sunyi seperti ini. Aku meliriknya.

"Dingin?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Ani, tidak terlalu." bohong. Apa motivasinya membohongiku seperti itu?

"Mana tanganmu?"

"Mwo?" beonya tak mengerti sembari menengadahkan tangannya di hadapan wajahnya. Aku yang gemas segera menggenggamnya dan menariknya hingga terduduk di pangkuanku. Kudekap ia beserta kedua tangannya. Lenganku seperti tali kokoh yang mengikat tubuh kecilnya.

"Eh? Rap Mon~ah, mwohae?" beonya masih tak mengerti. Tapi ia diam, tak berontak.

"Tubuhmu sudah dingin begini masih sempat-sempatnya membohongiku? Kau tak pandai berbohong, Hoppie." protesku tak suka. Ia menunduk.

"Geurae, mianhnae." cicitnya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak suka. Tidak suka saat ia dekat dengan siswa lain. Tapi... pertanyaan penuh khawatir seperti saat pertama ia menyapaku sore ini, itu sudah biasa. Ia memang selalu mengkhawatirkan tiap orang. Terlalu baik hati. Dan aku takut menyakitinya.

"Mianhnae." bisikku.

"Huh?" ia masih tak mengerti.

"Mianhnae, jika aku punya salah padamu atau aku pernah menyakitimu tanpa kusadari." ia tertawa kecil. Ntah kenapa begitu indah di telingaku.

"Kau bicara apa, Rap Mon~ah? Kau tidak salah padaku sama sekali. Jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau membuatku malu dan risih." responnya sembari mencoba melepaskan dekapanku. Dengan tidak rela aku melepasnya dan dia kembali duduk di atas mejaku. "Huft~ Aku sudah hangat. Gomawo." ucapnya selalu dengan senyum. "Kau tidak kedinginan, Rap Mon~ah?" aku menautkan tangan kami dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia hanya menatap bingung pada tautan itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar." ucapku tegas. Ia masih memandang heran dengan lucunya, tapi kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya juga. Kemudian tersenyum menatap jendela.

"Kuharap dengan begini kau merasa hangat." gotcha! Sudah kuduga ini yang dia pikirkan. Dia membalas genggamanku bukan karena perasaan lain. Ah, apa aku dimatamu masih hanya sekadar teman, Hoppie? "Ah, kajja main sesuatu. ToD, misalnya..." aku meliriknya heran, tapi mengangguk menyetujui juga. "Ok, aku pilih Truth!"

"Eh? Itu pilihan teraman." protesku.

"Hihi. Dare-nya akhiran saja." ia tertawa kecil.

"Geurae, apa ada orang yang kau sukai saat ini, Hoppie?" aku harap jawabannya 'Ya'.

"Ani."

DEG!

Mwoya? Aku tidak salah dengarkan?

"Wae?" tanyaku shock sembari menatapnya dalam.

"Eh? Satu pertanyaan, Rap Mon~ah... Bertanyanya nanti lagi." peringatnya dan aku hanya pasrah.

"Truth."

"Heh~ Kau juga sama saja." ledeknya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau sukai sedang kedinginan?"

"Menggenggam tangannya?" jawabku ragu sembari melirik tautan tangan kami. "Atau mungkin menciumnya?"

"Ugh! Itu terlalu ekstrim. Seperti itu caramu menghangatkan seseorang?"

"Tidak semua orang."

"Arraseo. Aku dare." akhirnya...

"Aku ingin kau diam, karena aku akan menciummu." ucapku tegas dan seketika ia seperti membeku di tempat. Senyumnya yang terpatri itu menghilang tergantikan ekspresi yang sulit kuartikan. Tapi aku dengan cepat berdiri dan...

CHUP!

Mengecup keningnya lembut dengan agak lama.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Jika kau tak mau, aku tak akan melakukannya." bisikku setelah mengecupnya. Aku lihat wajahnya memerah. Aku tersenyum puas. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke jendela. Hujan sudah reda dan sinar matahari mulai menyusup di sela-sela awan. "Oh, hujannya sudah reda. Kajja pulang."

Aku meraih tas lalu mengusak surai hitam legamnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah ringan meski agak ragu apa setelah ini ia akan menjauhiku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku saja tadi.

"Rappie!" seseorang berteriak. Menggema di koridor yang aku pijaki. Panggilannya terasa asing. Tapi suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku membalikan badanku...

BRUK!

Seseorang bertubuh kecil menubruk tubuhku yang masih kokoh berdiri. Sepertinya ia terbentur dadaku cukup keras.

"Argh... Kenapa kau tak menyahut, sih?" gerutunya pelan. Rasanya aku ingin melompat saking senangnya akan keberadaan orang yang menabrakku itu. Aku meraih dagunya, kemudian mengecup hidungnya yang memerah.

"Mianh. Lain kali hati-hati." pesanku.

"Lantainya licin, Rappie~" rajuknya mencari alasan. Aku terkekeh pelan. Saat akan melanjutkan langkah, tiba-tiba lenganku sudah di dekap erat. Aku menoleh dan ia hanya tersenyum lebar. "Pulang bersama, ne?" Hei, sejak kapan ia jadi manja padaku?

"As you wish, Hoppie." kuharap kau tetap berada di dekatku. Bermanja padaku, atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

 **RAP MONSTER POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Endingnya absurd sekali~ _ Review, please... ^^**


End file.
